Plastique Tiara
Plastique Tiara es el nombre drag de Duc Tran Nguyen, un intérprete drag, estilista y una de las concursantes de la Temporada 11 de"''RuPaul's Drag Race''". Origen Nombre Drag El nombre drag de Plastique viene de un personaje de "My Little Pony" llamado "Diamond Tiara". A ella le gustaban ambos, el nombre y el personaje, pero ya que muchas personas tiene el nombre "Diamond", ella decidió utilizar "Plastique" como su nombre, en alusión al plástico, un material barato utilizado para hacer muñecas Barbie lujosas. Familia Drag La madre drag de Plastique es Alyssa Edwards (de la Temporada 5 y"All Stars 2"). Así, ella es una miembro de la "Haus of Edwards" de Alyssa, junto a Shangela (de la Temporada 2, Temporada 3 y "All Stars 3"), Laganja Estranja (de la Temporada 6), Gia Gunn (de la Temporada 6 y "All Stars 4") y Vivienne Pinay (de la Temporada 5). RuPaul's Drag Race Originaria de la Ciudad de Ho Chi Minh (anteriormente conocida como Saigón), Vietnam, Plastique se inspira mucho en el estilo de las estrellas pop vietnamitas. Su estilo es una combinación de todo fluido, bonito y femenino. Plastique mezcla la cultura asiática y la belleza en su drag que le da una nueva energía juvenil. Increíblemente bonita, su popular página de Instagram, con más de 1 millón de seguidores, incluso ha tenido sus fotos publicadas por Tyra Banks. Plastique afirma representar a la nueva generación de drag, donde "el drag es libertad, y puedes ser lo que quieras y hacer lo que quieras". Con nada menos que una de las exalumnas y leyenda de "RuPaul's Drag Race" como su madre drag, siendo esta Alyssa Edwards, fue considerada una de las primeras favoritas en la competencia después de demostrar que puede estar a la altura del apellido Edwards con su baile, lipsync y habilidades de actuación. Fue especialmente elogiada por su aspecto pulido y glamoroso en la pasarela, que le valió su primera (y única) victoria en la Semana 7. Sin embargo, su dependencia de los estereotipos asiáticos no logró crear un personaje convincente en el desafío de improvisación del Episodio 9, y después de perder el lipsync contra Vanessa Vanjie Mateo, se convirtió en la octava concursante de la temporada 11 en retirarse. Frase de entrada "Xin chào các bạn, tôi là Plastique Tiara của Việt Nam." (vietnamita para "Hola, soy Plastique Tiara de Vietnam.") Frase de despedida "I love y'all so much ♥ Thank you for being so kind! Plastique ♥" Frases memorables * "I like to describe my drag as 3 P's: polished, persistent and pussy." * "Charimnun." (pronunciando "charisnium" en la presentación del episodio 2 "Why It Gotta Be Black, Panther?") * "I'm a dancing queen, I'm a look queen, I can perform, I can beat my mug the house down, I can give you a death drop 1-2-8 count to a split if you want to, so, I'm everything." **devilishly deep voice* "ARIANA GRANDE!" (en la presentación del Episodio 3 "Diva Worship") **devilishly deep voice* "THAT WAS A MICROPHONE PROBLEM! (en Diva Worship) * "MA!" * "Oh y'all thought I was done!" *does a split* * "I'm not Japanese!" (a Silky Nutmeg Ganache) * "She looks like a Teletubby trying to strut for the first time." (sobre Soju) Trivia *Plastique nació y fue criada en Vietnam, pero se mudó a los Estados Unidos cuando tenía 11 años. Además, a esta edad, comenzó a aprender a hablar inglés. *Plastique es fanática de "Sailor Moon" (el cual ha inspirado mucha de su mercancía), K-Pop y Ariana Grande. *Un vídeo de ella se hizo viral en Vietnam, haciendo que tuviese que explicar qué es una pechera a muchas personas. *Plastique ganó el título de Miss Rose Room Rising Start en 2016, un certamen de belleza presentado usualmente por Asia O'Hara en Dallas, The Rose Room. *Es una de las hijas drag de Alyssa Edwards. Además, es parte de Haus of Edwards, el cual posee otros concursantes como Shangela (Temporada 2, Temporada 3 y All Stars 3), Laganja Estranja (Temporada 6), Vivienne Pinay (Temporada 5), y miembro anterior Gia Gunn (Temporada 6, All Stars 4). Curiosamente, Plastique, Laganja y Gia (en All Stars 4) se posicionaron en octavo lugar en sus temporadas. *Ha creado pelucas para muchos artistas y drag queens, como su amigo Patrick Starrr, la ganadora de la Temporada 10 Aquaria, Naomi Smalls, Vanessa Vanjie Mateo, y más. *Ha colaborado con YouTubers como James Charles y Patrick Starrr. *Su concursante de temporadas anteriores favoritas es Jujubee. *Era bastante conocida en Instagrarm antes de comenzar en el programa, teniendo la más grande cantidad de seguidores en comparación las demás concursantes de su temporada (sin incluir la reina que regresaba Vanessa Vanjie Mateo, quien era originalmente de la temporada 10). *Muy similar a Aquaria, es la concursante más joven de su temporada con 21 años, tenía una gran cantidad de seguidores en redes sociales antes de que se revelara el elenco, y es la hija drag de una exalumna exitosa de drag race. *Fue emparejada con Sonique en el primer mini desafío de la Temporada 11, una sesión de fotos. *Para su atuendo de pasarela de "Orange Alert", vistió un corsé temático de fuego que anteriormente utilizó Cardi B en uno de sus videos musicales. Además fue utilizado por Miss Fame para un tutorial de maquillaje y Valentina para una sesión de fotos de All Stars 4. *Plastique está abierta a hacer All Stars. *Fue parte del primer lipsync de seis personas, contra A'keria Chanel Davenport, Honey Davenport, Ra'Jah O'Hara, Scarlet Envy y Shuga Cain. *Alcanzó el millón de seguidores en Instagram el 20 de abril del 2019, volviéndose la vigésima reina de RuPaul's Drag Race en alcanzar dicho logro. **Es además la primera reina de la Temporada 11 en alcanzar dicho número de seguidores. **Además, es la primer reina en alcanzar un millón de seguidores mientras su temporada se encuentre en emisión. *Plastique publicó su primer canción, Irresistible, el día después de su eliminación. **Curiosamente, Blair St. Clair posee una canción con el mismo nombre. Galería Plastique-tiara STUNNING-D.jpg Plastique and James Charles (Diamond Tiara).jpg PlastiqueTiara.PNG Plastique male.jpg 11169984 775972385849884 2671074442069047242 n.jpg 27655325 1646000038847110 5699458403905080685 n.jpg XH1 NWby 400x400.jpg OCIsImYiOiJqcGcifQ;;.jpg 27545037 1646001598846954 8985748701422076443 n.jpg Nsxxj57.jpg PlastiqueTiara001.jpg PlastiqueTiara002.jpg PlastiqueTiara003.jpg PlastiqueTiara004.png Plastique-square.jpg Xin Chao pin shopify.png NSIsImYiOiJqcGcifQ;;.jpg 9f17da8561f3c6dc4a7f61860f160559.jpg 10956736 1572306816353997 1788598692 n.jpg Plastique.png Plastique-tiara-out-of-drag-1552585803199.jpg 82e26f179381c1c046d18ebe7365eb0e.jpg Wfx0X5u.jpg I1068326.jpg Temproada 11 Looks Plastique_Tiara.jpg|Promo Look PlastiqueS11.jpg|Promo Look PlastiqueTiaraS11Confessional.png|Confessional Look PlastiqueEntranceLook.png|Entrance Look PlastiqueMiniChallenge.jpg|Mini Challenge Photoshoot — Sonique PlastiqueLegendaryLook.png|Legendary Look — Sasha Velour PlastiqueZodiacLook.png|Zodiac Look — Aries PlastiqueFringeLook.png|Fringe Look PlastiqueOrangeLook.png|Orange Alert look PlastiqueTrickOrTreatLook.png|Trick or Treater Look PlastiqueWitchPleaseLook.png|Witch Please Look PlastiqueMilfLook.png|MILF Eleganza Look PlastiqueGoldLook.png|All That Glitters Look PlastiqueSnatchGameS11.jpg|Snatch Game Look — Lovely Mimi PlastiqueSequinsLook.png|Sequins on the Runway Look PlastiqueMugShot.jpg|L.A.D.P. Mug Shot PlastiqueFacekiniLook.png|Facekini Look Brooke&PlastiqueMakeOverLooks.png|Makeover Look by Brooke Lynn Hytes PlastiqueReunionLook1.jpg|Reunion Look PlastiqueFinaleLook.jpg|Grand Finale Look Vídeos thumb|center|335 px Vídeos Musicales thumb|center|335 px Social Media * Plastique Tiara Sitio | Facebook | Instagram | Twitter * Plastique Tiara en YouTube Navegación en:Plastique Tiara Categoría:Reinas Categoría:Reinas Temporada 11 Categoría:Temporada 11 Categoría:Reinas de Texas Categoría:Reinas Asiáticas Categoría:House of Edwards Categoría:Reinas Jóvenes Categoría:Reinas Internacionales Categoría:Nacidas en 1997 Categoría:Reinas Virales Categoría:Primeras en caminar la pasarela Categoría:Aries Categoría:Reinas Bisexuales Categoría:Modelos Categoría:Reinas Bilingües Categoría:Reinas con 1 millón o más de seguidores en Instagram Categoría:Hijas Drag Categoría:Ganadoras Un Desafío Categoría:Octavo Lugar Categoría:Dos Nominaciones Categoría:Octava Eliminada Categoría:Cantantes Categoría:Bailarinas Categoría:Reinas Vietnamitas Categoría:Reinas Visitantes Categoría:Elegidas Primera Audición Categoría:Favorita de los Fans Categoría:Reinas de Looks